In the automobile and marine industry development has already started with regard to electronic equipment for operating various components of the vehicle. Voice mechanisms are already in use for starting the vehicle and operating various accessories. It is well known, that noise and electromagnetic radiation from surrounding areas, such as generated by large trucks, can prevent or interfere with the function of the electronic components such as radios.
The present use for absorbing radiation in the spectral range from visible light to radar waves has been for military use.
Pusch U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,012, which is herewith incorporated by reference, discloses camouflage material made up of a sequence of sequential layers of a textile fabric base, a thermoplastic coating containing randomly distributed dipole materials having semi-conductive properties and a metallic layer. The material is in the form of a net to be placed over a stationary installation.
Eggert et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,284, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a fiber compound material of individual layers of superposed fibers piles which are joined together by a matrix of a resin and a hardener and acts as a load carrying structure to absorb electromagnetic waves. The material is used as a load carrying structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,606 addresses the problem of detection by radar by using camouflage material consisting of a multi-layered material both absorbing and reflecting radar signals. There is utilized non-homogeneous electrically conducting films.